jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Van and Courtney’s Adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O: Courtney's Dark Eco infection
Van and Courtney’s Adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O: Courtney's Dark Eco infection is a written story for the Van’s adventure series and the Thunderbolts adventure series written by Vanguardmaster47 and PuppyPower32. Plot Ever since Courtney got injected with Dark Eco by Dr. Anton Sevarius and Thailog, she has been having trouble controlling it lately. Can the Thunderbolts and the Kamen Rider Club Z help Courtney control her newfound Dark Eco powers or will Courtney face the fate of being a Dark Eco monster? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) Kivat the Third Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Kion Fuli Beshte Ono Bunga Varian Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Oma ZI-O Time Jackers: Woz (Rider hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Another Kiva Jiro Riki Ramon Trivia * Wataru and kivat join the Kamen Rider club Z * Van gains the Kiva Ridewatch * The Kiva Armor makes it’s debut Scenes Prologue: Dark Eco injections * (Courtney wakes up in Dr. Servarius‘ lab after being knocked out and kidnapped by Thailog) * Courtney: *groans in pain and wakes up as she realizes she’s restrainted to a chair* Hey! *struggles to get out of the restraints* What’s going on? Where am I? * Dr. Servarius: Ah, I see you’re awake. You’re just in time to become one of my creations! *pulls a switch to start up the Dark Eco injector* * Courtney: *struggles to get free* Forget it! I’m not a guinea pig! * Dr. Servarius: *puts a mask on her to administer a gas to make her feel dizzy* Hush now. Soon, you will have Dark Eco energy coursing through your veins. * (The dark eco injector starts to inject Dark Eco into her) * Courtney: *grunts as she tries to get the mask off* * Disguised * (Outside the School of Friendship, Courtney is wearing a trench coat and a hat to hide herself from her Dark Eco state) * Courtney: *takes off her sunglasses and looks at her reflection in the water as she sighs* Hey there, not adorable.... * Smolder: Princess Courtney! * (Courtney sees Smolder and Van at the entrance of the school) * Courtney: *nervously* Hey, guys! What's up? * Van: um we were about to ask you the same thing...you seem troubled * Courtney: *clears her throat as her voice changes to King Sombra’s* NOTHING’S wRonG.... *covers her mouth, quickly* WhAt’s HaPPenInG tO Me?! * Smolder: Well, whatever it is, we need to find out what‘s wrong with you. * Van: I’ll call emu. And Haruto because this seems like a magic ailment as well * Courtney: Uh... *scratches her ear with her hind leg while clearing her throat* I have no idea what you‘re talking abo- *about to sneeze as she covers her mouth* * (Courtney sneezes out fire which burns her disguise and exposes her Dark Eco state) * Smolder: *surprised by Courtney's Dark Eco state* Bless you. * (Courtney has black patches of fur and her left eye is King Sombra's due to the Dark Eco in her body) * Courtney: *shakes herself off and looks at herself* Aw nuts.... Diagnosis: Dark Eco * (Smolder and Van take Courtney to the Infirmary to find out what‘s wrong with her) * Smolder: *carries Courtney* * Courtney: *gets scared and tries to get out of Smolder’s arms* * Smolder: Don’t worry, Princess Courtney. It’ll be okay. Emu and Haruto will find out what‘s wrong with you. * (They take her into the Infirmary) * Emu: Smolder? Van? What’s wrong with princess Courtney? * Van: we don’t know. We think it may be a magical ailment, I need to get Haruto- * Wizardriver: Connect, please. * (Haruto then walks through a portal into the room) * Haruto: you rang? * Van: how does he do that? * Smolder: *shrugs* Beats me. *to Haruto* We need your help. It’s Princess Courtney, there’s something wrong with her. Look! *shows Courtney to him while holding her* * Haruto: hmmm this is definitely magic From this universe. Luckily I’ve been researching it thoroughly so I should be able to identify what this magic is that’s infecting our friend * Courtney: *tilts her head in confusion, to Haruto* But, how? * Haruto: simple. we Gates have ways of detecting different types of Magics. And I have developed methods to detect magics from this world to * Courtney: *her voice changes to King Sombra‘s* ThAt’s goOd tO HeAr.... *gasps and covers her mouth* NoT AGaIn! *covers her mouth* * Haruto: we better get to work right away. Emu! * Emu: right! (They take her into the infirmary) * Courtney: *gulps nervously while shaking in fear* I hope this doesn’t involve blood work..... ‘Cause I hate needles.... * Haruto: it won’t don’t worry * Courtney: Phew.... Thank goodness..... * (They put her on an examination table and get to work) * Courtney: *lies down and stays calm on the examination table with Smolder comforting her* * Smolder: It’s okay, Princess Courtney. You’re gonna be okay... Emu and Haruto are professionals. * Courtney: Okay. *begins to cough badly due to the dark eco effects* * Smolder: Hey, are you okay? * Courtney: *moans* I don’t feel so good, Smolder.... *coughs badly* I hope they can find a cure, I’m not a monster.... * Smolder: Hey, don’t worry. Van and I are right here for you. * (Emu listens to Courtney‘s heartbeat with his stethoscope) The Lion Guard arrives * Makini: oh where are they! We need to keep courtney safe and we need all the help we can get * (The Lion Guard shows up) * Kion: Makini! We came as soon as we heard the message. * Beshte: What’s going on with Courtney? * Ono: Is she alright? * Makini: She’s REALLY sick... Emu and Haruto are doing their best to find out what’s wrong. * Ambush! * (Courtney is napping in her room after being checked out by Haruto and Emu) * Courtney: *naps in her bed as she coughs badly and moans in pain* * (Woz appears in her room while she’s napping) * Courtney: *wakes up and yawns as she sees Woz in her room* Woz! *about to press the emergency call button* * (The three arms monsters stop her from reaching the emergency call button) * Courtney: *gasps in horror* * Gabu! Kiva Arrives! * Van: Give courtney Back! * (Suddenly three arms monsters appear and attack Van) * Courtney: No! Van! * Woz: the queen’s guard will take care of your friends for you. Don’t worry courtney * van: Courtney! * Courtney: Van, help me! * (woz and courtney disappear) * Van: (stands surrounded by the arms monsters) * Smolder: Hey, Van! Need some help? * Van: yes! Desperately! * ????: leave them to us * (out of nowhere comes a metallic bat like creature and a man) * ????: kivat! * Kivat: You got it Wataru! * (Wataru sticks out his hand and the bat bites him and a driver appears on his waist) * Van: no way! A rider! * Wataru: Henshin! (He places the bat on his belt and he is transformed into kamen Rider kiva) * Smolder: Whoa! Did you see that? * Van: no way! It’s kamen Rider kiva! The king of the fangires! * Smolder: Fangires? As in vampires? * Van: kinda, tho Fangires drain life force. And their one of 13 demon races. If it wasn’t for kiva the 13 races wouldn’t be at peace * Smolder: Wow! * Beshte: Poa! A king huh? * Van: yeah and those monsters he is fighting are his, their called arms monsters. They transform into different weapons for kiva to use * Fuli: Wait back up. Monster weapons? * Van: yup. Though I dont know why theyre attacking us though * Jiro: (lunges at kiva only to be blocked by kiva) * Van: (activates his Driver and puts his ridewatch in and transforms into Zi-o) * Smolder: I got your back! * Van: (slashes Jiro with his Zikan Girade) * More Dark Eco treatments * (Courtney is cowering in fear in a cage) * Courtney: *dubbed as Toulouse* What's gonna happen to me? * Woz: Oh my dear...how would you like to be an another rider (wickedly Smiles) infused in this another watch is dark eco. Enough to make you submit to us! And won’t it be delicious when you destroy your own friends! * Courtney: *her ears drop down as she nods no in fear* * Woz: oh you thought you had a choice? Cute! Don’t worry hon this won't hurt a bit * (Woz grabs her paw and forces her to hold the another watch which emits dark eco into her body) * Courtney: *feels the dark eco emitting into her body and begins to feel dizzy* I... don't.... feel... like... myself..... * Woz: now awaken, queen of darkness! Another kiva! * (Courtney is then fully transformed into another kiva) * Another Kiva: Woz. I'm ready to serve my king. And I need my arm monsters. * The Final Battle * Van: (takes out the zi-o II ridewatch and activates it) * Zi-o II Ridewatch: ZI-O! II! * Geiz: (Takes out and activates his Geiz revive ridewatch) * Geiz Revive ridewatch: Geiz Revive! Shippu! * Sue: (Takes out and activates the tsukuyomi eclipse ridewatch) * Tsukuyomi Eclipse ridewatch: Tsukuyomi! Eclipse! * Woz (2019): (takes out and activates the Spanner Miridewatch) * Miridewatch: Kikai! * (They all slot in their Ridewatches) * Van, Geiz, Sue And Woz: Henshin! (They all Transform) * (The pets and students and Makini take out their Ridegunners And Transform into their Rider forms) * Another Kiva: *snaps her fingers to summon her arm monsters* Wake Up! Kiva armor! * Another Kiva: *to Van* It's time for you to die! * Van: Courtney...I swear I’ll bring you back no matter what! (He takes out the kiva ridewatch) Wataru....lend me your strength! (He presses the button on it) * Ridewatch: (Beeps) Kiva! * (He slots it in and presses the button on the driver and tilts it and then spins the driver) * Ziku Driver: Armor time! Wake! Up! Gabu! Kiva! * (Van then dons the kiva armor, using the powers of the vampire rider himself, Kamen Rider Kiva) * Van: I’ll save you no matter what! * Rikki: My Queen. (turns into his hammer form) * Another Kiva: Then, you have chosen death! *takes out her hammer and charges towards Van* * (Another Kiva and Van begin fighting with each other) * Van: (battles another kiva) * Jiro: (Charges In with his fangs bared only to get blocked by smolder) * Smolder: Hey! Bad dog! * jiro: annoying little drake! (He tries to slash her but is stopped by the sound of the fustle used by kiva) No! I won’t turn from my queen! * Smolder: it’s still not working! We need to defeat another kiva To break this spell! * Another Kiva: *to the Jiro and Ramon* Get them NOW! * Jiro and Ramon: Yes my queen! (They both try to strike with magic but were blocked by a shield conjured up by Haruto) * Haruto: Now it’s showtime! * Smolder: Yeah, let’s get ‘em! * (Haruto activates the wizarDriver and sets it to standby) * WizarDriver: ~Shabadibidobi Touch to henshi~ * Haruto: henshin! (He touches his ring to the driver) * WizarDriver: Flame! Please! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Heat! * (Haruto transforms into kamen Rider wizard) * Another Kiva: What a nuisance! Jiro! Take care of him! * Smolder: Not so fast! dont forget me! * (Smolder activates her ride gunner) * Ridegunner: Let’s go Rider! * Smolder: Henshin! * (She pulls the trigger) * Ridegunner: Let’s go! Ryuki! * (Smolder then transforms into her rider form, kamen Rider drake) * Smolder: Now it’s survival time! * Another Kiva: Stop them before- *feels her head aching as her voice changes to Courtney‘s* No! I won’t do this....! * Van: Courtney! Don’t worry I’ll get you out of this! (He attacks another kiva once more) * Another Kiva: Hurry...! *changes back to Another Kiva’s voice* Get them, you fools! Epilogue: New members Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:Written Stories Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Van’s adventures